


Marked

by theRadioStarr



Series: Of Roses and Mountain Flowers [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, OC shipping - Freeform, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Conclave finally began with Lupa and Evie in attendance, and while the meetings were tense, they were certainly optimistic about the progress being made. </p>
<p>When they woke up this morning, this certainly wasn’t the outcome they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



> Well, shit. Someone blew up the Conclave.
> 
> Evie Trevelyan belongs to xStephyG. Lupa Lavellan is my own!
> 
> This story conceived and written by theRadioStarr.

“I was running. These…  _things_  were chasing me, and then… a woman.”

“A woman?”

* * *

_Lupa could see her waving from across the expanse of what could only be the raw Fade._

_“Evelyn!”_

_She heard the skittering, and looked around her – spiders started to pour out of cracks in the ground and out from the heavy shadows around her, closing in quickly._

_Evie was up that hill, and she needed her._

_Lupa ran and scrambled, paying no heed to the golden glow around her lover or the outrageous hat she was wearing, driven on by the singular purpose of reaching her and keeping her safe from the spiders chasing her._

_She halted for a few seconds at the bottom of the ridged cliff – she had never been a climber, but Creators help her, it was the only way…_

_Panic clutched at her chest as she took the first hand and footholds. She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, but the spiders were advancing on her – she needed to move, and quickly. She looked up, and focused on the golden glow surrounding Evie as she started to climb, letting her instincts drive her forward and upward._

_She was almost all the way up, just a few more feet to go, when the scuttling caught up to her. She looked back and froze to see all the eyes reflected back at her with sickly green light, but when she turned around, Evie had bent over, a hand extended and beckoning her forward._

_Her precious little mountain flower, always with a helping hand extended. She needed to remember to tell Evie that she loved her when they got out of here._

_But the hand that gripped hers wasn’t Evie’s: it was stronger but somehow fragile, and Lupa realized too late that her saviour was not her lover._

_She fell onto all fours, sharp rubble digging into her knees and palms as waves of pain racked through her. Her vision was blurry, but she looked around her and spotted only the heavily armed soldiers rushing towards her._

_She was alone. Where was she?!_

_Panic set in, her heart racing, but she collapsed with exhaustion on the ground in front of her._

_“Ev…Evel…”_

_The world around her fell black._

* * *

_Evie looked around desperately, confused and disoriented at the sudden change of scenery. But where had she been before? What had happened? All she remembered was being with Lupa…_

_The first spider broke from a shadow, and Evie froze, paralyzed with fear. More swarmed out behind it, and she would have been overrun if not for the golden glow that broke the haze around her._

_There, at the top of a steep cliff, stood someone – a woman, but not the woman she wanted or needed in that instant. Her glow was a beacon of safety, and she ran and scrambled to reach it, one hand over the other as she climbed desperately, hoping she would find her Amber Flush at the top of the rise._

_Evie didn’t remember what happened after the golden woman reached for her; her entire world was consumed by pain and loss and confusion. The atmosphere around her was brighter, but the same sickly green glow was covering everything._

_And she was alone._

_“_ Lupa!”  _she screamed out as the soldiers ran at her, and when no one answered, she gave in to the darkness threatening to swallow her._

_She didn’t feel the bite of the rocks against her cheek as she fell._

* * *

“She reached out to me. But then…”

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift.”


End file.
